EL CAMINO A LA PERFECCION
by Conejo
Summary: Ash se da cuenta con Tori que aún le falta mucho por recorrer. También se dan a revelar algunas cosas de la infancia de Misty ^^ Reviews, por favor
1. Te conozco.. Eres mi amor!!!

1 Pokémon: El camino a la perfección  
  
Capítulo uno: Te conozco.. Eres mi amor!!!  
  
Nuestros héroes se encuentran descansando de un ajetreado día de ecirse entre sí" no sé donde estamos". Ash se encontraba recostado al pie de un árbol junto a su Pikachu, protegiéndose de los rayos del Sol, mientras que Brock y Misty fueron a buscar comida cerca de ahí (O sea, Ash estaba holgazaneando ).  
  
- Brock y Misty no saben lo difícil que es ser un Entrenador Pokémon. Tengo que descansar de vez en cuando.- Le decía Ash a su Pikachu. El Pokémon sólo dijo su nombre en señal de aprobación.  
  
Ash había tenido ya varias aventuras como para regresar bien a su casa... Pero aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Ya había capturado varios Pokémons, pero le faltaban varios más. Ya tenía un par de medallas para la Liga Pokémon, pero le faltaban muchas más. No podía quedarse satisfecho con eso, porque Gary no lo haría.  
  
Aún no era el mejor.  
  
- Pikachu, creo que ya somos ganadores por no dejarnos vencer tan fácilmente, no lo crees?  
  
- Pika!- Contestó el ratón, feliz.  
  
- Sólo debemos mantener este ritmo y llegaremos muy lejos!!  
  
- Pika!  
  
Ash sacó sus PokéBalls. Había "atrapado" Pokémons excelentes; Un Butterfree, un Pidgeotto, Un Bulbasaur, un Charmander, un Squirtle, un Krabby, y por supuesto a su Pikachu, que había recibido del Prof. Oak.  
  
Tenía un equipo excelente, y no lo iba a malgastar.  
  
- Tenemos muchos amigos. Creo que algún día podremos ser los mejores!  
  
- Pikachu!!  
  
- Otra vez presumiendo tus Pokémon a la nada, Ash?  
  
El joven Entrenador Pokémon volteó a ver quién era. Era Misty, con una gran bolsa de plástico llena de comida chatarra ( Que era lo único que se podían comer sin la necesidad de cocinarlo).  
  
- Misty.. No estoy presumiendo!!!!!  
  
- Sí, por supuesto.- Dijo Misty, sarcástica- Ash, cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no es bueno presumir lo que tienes, y es peor presumir lo que no tienes?  
  
- A qué te refieres?  
  
- Ash, tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.  
  
Misty se sentó a un lado de Ash, mientras que Pikachu veía y olfateaba la bolsa de plástico que la pelirroja trajo y que dejó en el suelo.  
  
- Ash, es bueno estar confiado, pero no puedes estar así todo el tiempo.- dijo- Algún día sabrás que todo lo que sabes es lo mínimo a comparación de entrenadores más rudos.  
  
Ash pensó en eso unos instantes. Misty tenía razón. Ha visto en toda su vida por televisión toda clase de batallas, y a comparación de esos maestros Pokémon, él era una burla... Aún le faltaba mucho.  
  
- Es verdad, Misty.- Dijo.  
  
Así se quedaron, en silencio, por un par de minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el viento fuerte que tiraba algunas hojas del enorme árbol en el que estaban protegidos del Sol, y a Pikachu haciendo ruidos con una bolsa de papas fritas que estaba en la bolsa.  
  
Por fin, Ash habló:  
  
- Misty, alguna vez te has enamorado?  
  
Misty se sonrojó por esa pregunta.  
  
- Por qué esa pregunta?  
  
- Es que... he notado que hay veces en que tienes la mirada pérdida, y te quedas callada, como en este momento.- Ash sonrió y agregó – Según sé, así se ponen todas las personas que recuerdan a alguien.  
  
- Tú no lo entiendes.. Nunca te has enamorado.- Dijo Misty, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Tal vez no, pero lo sé porque he visto muchas películas de ese tipo.  
  
- Pero esto es la realidad. No porque esté triste a veces signifique que éstes enamorada..  
  
-mmmm.. Creo que tienes razón. Lo siento por la pregunta.  
  
El silencio regresó, pero sólo duró unos instantes, ya que la pregunta de Misty lo sofocó por completo:  
  
- Tú te has enamorado, Ash???  
  
Ahora Ash era el sonrojado.  
  
- Ya lo dije, TAL VEZ me enamoré... Pero no estoy seguro..  
  
Misty sonrió.  
  
- Y la niña es bonita??  
  
- Oye, no te tengo que decir santo y ceña de lo que he vivido. Tengo cosas muy personales que no puedo decir!!  
  
Misty hizo su sonrisa más amplia.  
  
- Lo sabía!! Entonces soy yo, verdad!!!!- Dijo, en tono de broma.  
  
- QUUUUUUEE?!! Estás loca!!! Cómo me va a gustar alguien que me regaña a cada rato??!!!  
  
- Oye, no me digas eso!! Fue sólo una broma!!!- Exclamó Misty, enojada.  
  
- Pues fue una broma de mal gusto!!!  
  
- Entonces dime quién es la desafortunada que te gusta!!!!  
  
- Cómo quieres que te diga si tú no me dices??!!!  
  
- Está bien te digo!!! Me gusta un chico....!!!- Misty tapó su boca con su mano izquierda, para no decir nada más. Ash calmó su furia y preguntó muy calmado:  
  
- Quién es.. Puedes confiar en mí..  
  
Misty se ruborizó levemente, mientras trataba de no ver a Ash.. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía decirlo.. No podía..  
  
- No es nadie que tú conozcas...  
  
Pikachu por primera vez volteó a ver qué pasaba. Vio a los dos muchachos, sentados uno a un lado del otro, bajo la sombra del árbol... Parecían tensos, y no era para menos.. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde que se conocieron.  
  
- Quieres.. un refresco o algo?- Preguntó Misty, mientras se levantaba por fin a donde estaban las cosas. Levantó lentamente todo (ya que Pikachu había estado buscando algo que él pudiera comer) y cuando encontró el refresco, se lo dio a Ash.  
  
- Toma.- Dijo- Es de cola.  
  
- No, gracias.- Contestó Ash – Por cierto, donde está Brock?  
  
- Se quedó en la tienda con una Oficial Jenny que se encontraba ahí. Dijo que no tardaría.  
  
Ash sonrió. Siempre era lo mismo con Brock.  
  
Misty se sentó en el mismo lugar de hace rato, y abrió la lata para darle un pequeño trago. Tenía mucha sed.  
  
- Estaba pensando...- Dijo Ash – Es posible que lo conozca...  
  
- A quién?- Preguntó Misty, después de terminar de tomar del refresco.  
  
- A tu amor..  
  
Misty se volvió a sonrojar.  
  
- No lo creo.. Yo ni siquiera lo conozco bien... Hemos estado en contadas ocasiones...  
  
- Es mayor que tú?- Preguntó Ash.  
  
- Sí.. Creo que en estos momentos ha de tener unos veinte años..  
  
- nueve años de diferencia no es mucho..  
  
Misty sonrió.  
  
- Pero no lo he visto en tanto tiempo!! La última vez que lo vi, tenía unos ocho años. Vino especialmente por mí para comer un helado.. Pero se fue ese mismo día..  
  
- No vivía en Ciudad Cerulean???  
  
- No. El era un Entrenador Pokémon... El mejor de Kanto..Era de Ciudad Central.  
  
Ash pensó un poco. No podía ser Lance, de la Elite Four. Tampoco Bruno. Entonces quién es?  
  
- No sé quién sea.. Cómo se llama...  
  
Pikachu seguía viendo curiosamente a los muchachos, lo suficientemente distraído como para ser atrapado por una mano de hule.  
  
- Pikachu!!!!!!- Ash trató de alcanzarlo, pero no pudo.. Se lo había llevado..  
  
- No me digas que es el Team Rocket??!!- Dijo Misty, levantándose.  
  
- Quién más???  
  
- Oye, a poco somos tan predecibles??  
  
- No lo creo.. jajajajaja  
  
El Team Rocket apareció en su globo de Meowth, pronunciando su lema:  
  
- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!  
  
- Para unir los pueblos de cada nación!  
  
- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y del amor!  
  
- Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!  
  
- Jessie!  
  
- James!  
  
- El Team Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!  
  
- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!  
  
- Meowth, así es!  
  
- Suelten a Pikachu!!!- Gritó Ash.  
  
- No lo haremos!! Batallamos mucho para armar la mano de hule Rocket especial versión 2000 y no la desperdiciaremos!!!- Dijo Meowth.  
  
- Sí!! Es bueno tener una mente brillante de vez en cuando, no lo creen?- Dijo Jessie.  
  
- Pikachu!!!!- Pikachu usó su ThunderShock, pero no funcionó gracias a que la mano era de hule.  
  
- Es bueno saber que el hule aisla la electricidad, no lo creen?- Dijo James, contento.  
  
- Spirili!!- Dijo el trío en unísono.  
  
- No se irán!! Pidgeotto, ve!!- Ash lanzó su PokéBall y salió de ella un Pidgeotto.- Pidegeotto, rompe ese globo!!!  
  
El pájaro obedeció, y picó el globo a enorme velocidad, pero rebotó y cayó al suelo fuertemente.  
  
- jajajajajaja, tu pajarito no podrá con nuestro globo de hule ultra resistente!!!- Dijo Jessie.  
  
- Por fin lo logramos, Jessie!!  
  
- Sí, James!!  
  
- Por fin comeremos hasta hartarnos cuando le entreguemos al jefe este Pikachu!!!- Exclamó Meowth, bailando de alegría al igual que sus dos compañeros.  
  
Misty sacó una pokéball de su mochila  
  
- Ya sé, sacaré a Starmie, y...  
  
Ash la interrumpió  
  
- Es demasiado tarde para eso.. El Water gun de Starmie no alcanzará al globo.  
  
Misty vio a Ash.  
  
- Entonces? Qué hacemos?  
  
Ash, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer... Acaso fue por la plática de él con Misty sobre sus vidas?? De que a él aún le falta mucho??  
  
El muchacho del Pueblo Paleta sólo se limitó a gritar:  
  
- PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!  
  
En cuestión de instantes, el globo de Team Rocket fue atravesado por algo que pasó a gran velocidad. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que hizo estallar el globo.  
  
- Ay, Mamacita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó James, mientras él y sus compañeros caían en las profundidades del bosque.  
  
- Pero qué fue eso?- Susurró Ash, cortando su desesperación.  
  
- Vamos, Ash!!! Salvemos a Pikachu!!!- Exclamó Misty, mientras tomaba de la mano al Entrenador y corría junto con él hacia donde cayó el globo.  
  
" Podrá haber sido..? No, no puede ser que esté aquí..."  
  
. . .  
  
- Pero qué diablos nos pegó????- Preguntó Jessie, frustrada.  
  
- No lo sé, pero no vuelvo a subirme a un globo!!!- Exclamó James- ya las alturas me dan meyo!!!!!!  
  
- Ya dejen de llorar, par de chipiles!!!!!!- Gritó Meowth – El problema que tenemos ahora es que ya no tenemos globo!!!!!  
  
- Eso es malo o bueno?  
  
El trío volteó. Ahí estaba, el entrenador que ordenó a su Pidgeot destruir el globo y detenerlos. Era increíblemente parecido a Ash, sólo que con el pelo rubio oscuro y la piel más broceada. Traía puesto una camisa de color amarillo canario, y unos vaqueros.  
  
- Tú destruiste nuestro globo?? Me las pagarás!!!- Dijo Jessie, desafiante.  
  
- Nadie se mete con el Team Rocket sin antes recibir sus buenos cocolazos!!!- Dijo James.  
  
El muchacho sonrió confiado.  
  
- Si no quieren salir volando, entregen ese Pikachu.  
  
- Cómo te atreves???!!- Jessie lanzó su PokéBall- Ekans, ve!!!  
  
El Pokémon serpiente apareció. El muchacho volvió a sonreir, esta vez con mayor expresión.  
  
- Pidgeot.. ya sabes qué hacer..  
  
Pidgeot aleteó sus enormes alas y provoco un tornado enorme, que no sólo se llevó a Ekans, sino también al propio Team Rocket, soltando al pequeño Pikachu.  
  
- El Team Rocket ha sido vencido de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El joven dio un suspiro, mientras que un entrenador y su acompañante llegaban al lugar. Al ver a su Pikachu sano y salvo, el entrenador de la gorra corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.  
  
- Pikachu!!!! Estás sano y salvo!!!  
  
- Pikachu!!! (No te preocupes por mí!!)- Dijo el pequeño roedor, dándole unas palmadas a su amigo.  
  
Misty no hizo caso de todo eso, sino fijó su mirada en el entrenador (que por su habilidad, era todo un maestro). Sentía su corazón acelerado al verlo..  
  
- No.. no puede ser...  
  
- Muchas gracias por salvar a mi Pikachu.- Dijo Ash, muy agradecido por el joven – Cómo te llamas?  
  
El chico sonrió.  
  
- Mi nombre es... Tori.  
  
Misty quedó pasmada. Era él!!!!!!!!!!!! Después de todo, era él!!!!  
  
Corrió hacia Tori, y le dijo:  
  
- Tori... Eres tú!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Así, lo abrazó, mientras lloraba de alegría.  
  
- nunca esperé verte aquí!!!!!! Te extrañé mucho!!!!!!  
  
Tori no comprendía bien esto, pero al escuchar la dulce voz de la pelirroja que se lanzó a sus brazos, dijo:  
  
- Eres tú??? Misty???  
  
- Sí... Soy la pequeña Mistyna WaterFlower..  
  
Ash miraba confundido la escena. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de celos por ese tal Tori...  
  
. . .  
  
Fin del capitulo uno  
  
. . . 


	2. Me salvaste la vida, ahora te la dedico ...

Capitulo dos: Me salvaste la vida, ahora te la dedico toda a ti  
  
Ya era de noche. Si en el día el cielo estaba despejado, en el tiempo que transcurrió se empezaron a formar grandes cantidades de nubes. Ahora la lluvia estaba en su pleno apogeo.  
  
Por suerte, Ash y sus amigos estaban en el Centro Pokémon, lejos del aguacero.  
  
El chico de Pueblo Paleta, sentado en un sillón del lugar, nunca había visto a Misty tan iluminada. Tenía iluminado el rostro.. Algo que nunca espero ver.  
  
- Ash, te sucede algo?- Le preguntó Brock, que no sabía absolutamente nada de la conversación de Ash y misty, y por lo tanto, de lo que ella siente por Tori.  
  
Ahora sabe porque Misty siempre estuvo cerca suyo.. Le recordaba a él.. A el Maestro Pokémon en el que se enamoró..  
  
- No... no me sucede nada, Brock..  
  
- Y cómo te ha ido en tu viaje Pokémon?- Preguntó Misty, Ash notó que hasta su voz había cambiado. Ahora era más suave y linda.  
  
- Pues he atrapado tantos Pokémon, que creo que no podré enseñártelos en una noche.- Contestó él. Ash empezaba a apretar con fuerza su vaso de refresco.  
  
Pero porqué tenía celos?? Ni él mismo lo sabe.  
  
- Es increíble!! Tú, la pequeña niña de ocho años, ahora eres una linda jovencita!!- Comentó Tori, con una sonrisa. Lo que diferenciaba a esa sonrisa con la que mostró con el Team Rocket era que ya no era arrogante.. Era una sonrisa de amor.  
  
- Gracias!!- Exclamó Misty- tú tampoco estás igual a la última vez que nos vimos!!  
  
- Y cómo fue que tú y Misty se conocieron, Tori?- Preguntó Brock, muy tranquilo.  
  
- Esa es una larga historia...  
  
Misty lo interrumpió.  
  
- Yo se las contaré, Tori.- Misty tomó aire. Eso presagiaba que era una muy larga historia- Bueno, yo tenía siete años cuando conocí a Tori...  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
una pequeña niña pelirroja de siete años andaba en su bicicleta por un accidentado camino lleno de lodo gracias al aguacero que había.  
  
Era tarde, pero no podía detenerse. Llevaba una medicina para un Pokémon de Agua enfermo en el Gimnasio Cerulean, y no podía parar, por más peligroso que fuera el camino.  
  
Una futura líder de Gimnasio no podía darse ese privilegio, por más que quisiera hacerlo.  
  
De repente, un auto sin precauciones dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que la niña la daba. Era una curva traicionera, a un lado de un barranco muy peligroso, en el muchos han caído por accidentes como éstos.  
  
La niña, por esquivar el carro y gracias al resbaloso camino, cayó al barranco. Si no fuera porque se aferró al pedal derecho de la bicicleta, que a su vez se había aferrado al maltratado muro de contención que se encontraba ahí, ella estaría ya abajo.  
  
- Auuuuuxiiiiiiilliiioooooo!!!! Ayúdenme!!!!!!!- Gritaba la niña, en vano. Los ruidosos truenos de la lluvia sofocaban la aterrada voz que suplicaba ayuda.  
  
Pero ocurrió un milagro.. Un joven de dieciséis años, aproximadamente, se acercó a ver quién hacía todos esos ruidos. Al darse cuenta del estado de la niña, supo que no era un juego.  
  
- Aguanta!! Yo te salvaré!!!!- Gritaba el niño, estirándose lo más que podía para alcanzar la mano de la niña que tenía libre.  
  
Por otra parte, la niña trataba de alcanzar la bronceada mano del muchacho.  
  
Por fin, se alcanzaron.  
  
Después de salvar a la niña y recuperar un poco el aire que perdió por el susto, le preguntó:  
  
- Pero quién rayos te dejó salir a éstas horas, y con tormenta???!!!  
  
La pequeña niña, con el rostro cubierto de lodo, contestó:  
  
- Lo hice por mi propia voluntad... Nadie me mandó. Mis hermanas se negaron, pero yo escapé de mi casa por esto.- Le enseñó el pequeño frasco de medicina que era para el Pokémon enfermo.  
  
El muchacho se asombró. No podía creer que una niña tan pequeña tuviera tal audacia.. Era sorprendente..  
  
Al llevarla al Gimnasio Cerulean, las tres hermanas de la pequeña le ofrecieron hospedaje por agradecimiento a lo que hizo. El, después de varias suplicas de que lo hiciera, aceptó.  
  
- Así que eres un entrenador de Ciudad Central...- Dijo Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas, mientras le servía una taza de café.  
  
- Sí. Mi meta es convertirme en el mejor.  
  
- pues va a ser muy difícil.- Dijo Violeta, muy poco convencida de la capacidad del muchacho.  
  
– Pero.. cual es tu nombre, jovencito?- Preguntó Lily.  
  
- mi nombre es Tori... Y el de su hermanita, cual es?  
  
Todos voltearon con la pequeña pelirroja, que estaba tranquilamente dormida en un sillón de su casa.  
  
- Su nombre es Mistyna, pero como no le gusta su nombre, le decimos Misty.- contestó Daisy – Es tan preocupona. Salir por una medicina con éste tiempo. Debería de aprender que la salud es primero.  
  
- Misty..- Susurró Tori – Se oye mejor que Mistyna..  
  
- Sí, verdad?- Dijo Lily – Yo inventé el apodo para nuestra pequeña feita.  
  
- Feita? Yo la veo muy linda..- Dijo el muchacho.  
  
- Es que no la conoces muy bien!! Es peor que nosotras, jajaajajajaja!!- Dijeron las tres.  
  
A Tori se le escapó una pequeña gota de su cabeza.  
  
. . .  
  
La mañana siguiente, la pequeña Misty despertó de su largo sueño. Caminando a la piscina del gimnasio, mientras se resonaba los ojos, vio al entrenador Pokémon sentado, con los pies descalzos en la fría agua.  
  
- Tú.. Fuiste el que me salvaste?- Preguntó la niña, casi en susurro, pero que Tori pudo escuchar bien.  
  
- Sí.. Ven. El agua fría es buena para despertar después de una agitada noche.  
  
La niña obedeció y metió los pies de la misma forma que el muchacho.  
  
- Así que éste es un Gimnasio Pokémon... Pasé por aquí, pero no me percaté de que lo fuera..  
  
- Sí, y es el mejor Gimnasio de Pokémons de Agua que te puedas imaginar!!!- Exclamó Misty.  
  
- Oh, ya veo..- Tori observaba detenidamente los alrededores. Parecía más un circo que un Gimnasio Pokémon – Tus hermanas practican algún deporte, o algo así?  
  
- Sí.- Contestó la niña – Creo que se llama natación artística.  
  
- Y algún día quieres ser como ellas?- Preguntó Tori.  
  
- La verdad, no. Ellas, por ser las mayores, tienen más privilegios que yo. El otro día me regalaron una muñeca toda rota porque para ellas ya no servía.  
  
Tori miró a Misty. Estaba algo triste.  
  
- Yo creo que tus hermanas no lo hacen a propósito..  
  
- Tú lo crees?  
  
- Sí!!!- Exclamó el muchacho, contento – He hablando con tus hermanas, y por lo que he visto, ellas tres son muy buenas contigo.  
  
Misty miraba a Tori, sorprendida.  
  
- Eso te dijeron??  
  
- ehhh... Pues la verdad, no. Jajajajaajaja!!- Dijo, con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
A Misty también le apareció una pequeña gota a comparación del goterrón del muchacho.  
  
Tori se levantó del lugar. Después dijo:  
  
- Bueno, será mejor que aproveche el tiempo que esté aquí...  
  
- Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Misty, confundida  
  
. . .  
  
- quieres pelear con nosotras???- Dijo Daisy, pasmada.  
  
- Sí. Quiero ganar la medalla que tienen en ésta ciudad.- Contestó Tori – Después de ganarla, me iré a mi Ciudad a descansar un poco.  
  
- Bueno, si quieres pelear, cuenta con nosotros!!- Exclamó Violeta, no muy contenta pero decidida a ver el nivel del muchacho.  
  
Tori y las tres hermanas WaterFlower se dirigieron a la piscina, para iniciar la batalla. Misty se quedó a la orilla de la piscina para observar el encuentro.  
  
Tori, que no tenía mucho equilibrio, trataba de no caerse del colchón azul en el que estaba parado y no entrar al agua.  
  
- Esta batalla será de tres Pokémon, sin límite de tiempo, entre Tori, de Ciudad Central, y las lideres de Gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean, las Hermanas WaterFlower.. Comencemos!!- Dijo el réferi.  
  
- Muy bien!! Yo pelearé primero!!! Seel, ve!!!- Violeta sacó de su PokéBall un Seel, que rápidamente se echó al agua.  
  
- Staryu, ve!!!- Tori sacó la estrella de mar de su PokéBall.  
  
- Seel, usa tu BubbleBeam!!!- Ordenó Violeta.  
  
El Seel lanzó de su boca su rayo de burbujas, que impactó en Staryu, pero no le hizo mucho daño gracias a que es del mismo tipo que la foca.  
  
- Staryu, Resiste!!!- Exclamó el muchacho – Usa tu Tackle!!  
  
Staryu embistió a Seel por repetidas ocasiones, dejando inconsciente a la foca.  
  
- Oh, Seel!!! Te arruinaron tu pelo!!!- Exclamó Violeta, tomando a su Sell con sus brazos.  
  
- Seel no puede continuar!!- Exclamó el réferi- El ganador de ésta ronda es Tori!!!  
  
" En verdad es muy fuerte!!!"Pensaba Misty, emocionada.  
  
- No estuvo mal.. Pero esto aún no acaba!!! Kingler, ve!!- Lily sacó un Pokémon cangrejo, que tenía una tenaza muy desarrolada.  
  
- Oh, un Kingler...- Murmuró Tori – Staryu, intenta tu Tackle de nuevo!!!  
  
Staryu hizo caso, pero la enorme tenaza de Kingler lo hacía rebotar, por más esfuerzos que hiciera.  
  
- Kingler, BubbleBeam!!!- Ordenó Lily.  
  
El Rayo de Burbujas de Kingler resultó más fuerte que el de Seel, y Staryu no pudo aguantar tanta presión y cayó fuera de la piscina.  
  
Al ver que la joya empezaba a brillar, el réferi gritó:  
  
- Staryu no puede continuar!!! El ganador de ésta ronda son las hermanas Waterflower!!!  
  
- Guau... Eso no me lo esperaba..-Se dijo Tori, con los ojos cerrados, expresado algo de sorpresa – Creo que tendré que usar a Starmie...  
  
Sacó una pokéball y la lanzó al agua, de ella salió un Starmie, la evolución de Staryu.  
  
- Oh, oh... Tiene un Starmie...- Dijo la hermana mayor – Creo que tienes problemas, hermanita..  
  
Lily hizo una mueca de risa.  
  
- Vaya!! No creo que ese Starmie pueda con el BubbleBeam de Kingler!!!- Después, ordenó – Kingler, usa tus tenazas!!!  
  
Kingler se lanzó al Starmie de Tori, y le dio un par de golpes. El en que Starmie salió más afectado fue con la tenaza mayor.  
  
- Starmie!! Resiste!!- Exclamó Tori- Usa tu Psychic!!!  
  
Starmie hizo caso y el Kingler salió volando hacia una pared, estrellándose. Con eso bastó para quedar inconsciente.  
  
- Sí!!!- Exclamó Misty, saltando de alegría.  
  
- Kingler ya no puede continuar!! El ganador de ésta ronda es Tori!!!  
  
- Así está mejor..- Se dijo el muchacho – Bien hecho Starmie.  
  
Starmie sólo dio un pequeño sonido.  
  
- Vaya!! No creí que pudieras vencer a mis hermanas así de fácil...- Dijo Daisy – Pero lamento decirte que el juego ya se acabó..  
  
- Eso es lo que espero..- Contestó Tori.  
  
- Bueno.. Starmie, ve!!!  
  
Daisy sacó de su Pokéball un Starmie, pero con la diferencia de que parecía más fuerte que el de Tori. El muchacho lo sabía e hizo una expresión de asombro.  
  
- Asustado?- Preguntó Daisy, con una sonrisa – Aún puedes salir del combate..  
  
- Jamás!!!- Exclamó Tori – Starmie, usa tu Thunder Wave!!!  
  
Starmie giro rápidamente para hacer sus ondas paralizantes, pero no surtieron efecto en el Starmie de Daisy.  
  
- Vamos!! Puedes hacerlo mejor!!!- Excalmó Daisy, muy confiada- Starmie, usa tu BubbleBeam!!!  
  
Starmie obedeció e hizo un Rayo de Burbujas que dañó gravemente al Starmie de Tori.  
  
- Starmie!!!- Gritó Tori, frustrado "Rayos!! Es muy fuerte!!"  
  
- jajajajaaja.. te rindes?- Preguntó Daisy, mientras que el Rayo de su Starmie continuaba – Es mucho mejor así, ya que mi querida estrella puede lastimar muy feo a tu Starmie..  
  
A Tori ya no le quedaba de otra. Así, que decidió rendirse..  
  
Pero alguien lo interrumpió...  
  
- Tori!!!!  
  
El muchacho volteó. Era Misty.  
  
- Qué sucede?- Preguntó.  
  
- El punto débil de Starmie es su joya!! Sólo pegale en su joya!!!  
  
- Ups!!! La feita nos traicionó!!- Exclamó Daisy.  
  
- Muy bien!!!! Starmie, esquiva el Rayo y pégale a la joya con tu Tackle!!!  
  
Starmie, con una velocidad impresionante, esquivo el Rayo de Burbujas. Eso le daba unos cuantos segundos para rodar y golpear la joya de Starmie, que los aprovechó con éxito. El Cerulean Starmie salió volando hacia fuera de la piscina, y quedó inconsciente.  
  
-Starmie no puede continuar!! El ganador de la ronda y de éste encuentro es Tori!!!!  
  
Daisy no lo podía creer.. Tori había ganado..  
  
- Todo fue gracias a la feita...- murmuró, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ella y sus hermanas veían a Tori abrazando a Misty, felices.  
  
. . .  
  
-Así que te vas... Es un lástima.. –Dijo Daisy, muy triste.  
  
Ya el Sol se iba a ocultar. Tori y las hermanas WaterFlower se encontraban en la entrada al Gimnasio. Las hermanas se despedían del entrenador, que se dirigía a Ciudad Central para descansar un poco.  
  
- Sí, pero prometo que volveré algún día. Necesito obtener la medalla Cascada por mis propio méritos...- Dijo Tori, contento. No había aceptado la medalla, a pesar de los ruegos de las hermanas, ya que se le hacía muy poco honorable tener una medalla que ganó gracias a un consejo durante la batalla.  
  
- Bueno. Te estaremos esperando, Tori.- Dijo Lily.  
  
- Ya probaste que vas a llegar muy lejos.- Dijo Violeta.  
  
- Gracias, chicas. Son muy amables.- Contestó el chico, ruborizado.  
  
Al voltear con Misty para despedirse, vió que estaba llorando a cántaros. Se acercó a ella, y agachándose a la altura de la niña, le preguntó:  
  
- Qué es lo que sucede, pequeña?  
  
Misty, entre sollozos, contestó:  
  
- Pensé que... Te ibas a quedar con nosotras!!!  
  
Tori sonrió. Después de todo, Misty lo estima mucho. Savó de su mochila una PokéBall, y se la entregó. Misty, confundida y dejando de llorar, preguntó:  
  
- Qué es esto?  
  
- Es mi Starmie.. Te lo regalo.- Contestó Tori, con una sonrisa – Es para que, cuando no esté, me recuerdes.  
  
Misty sonrió, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que por accidente se salieron de sus ojos azules. Después, lo abrazó:  
  
- Te voy a extrañar, Tori..  
  
- Yo también.. Te voy a extrañar...  
  
~ Fin del FlashBack ~  
  
- Todo eso pasó?- Preguntó Brock, asombrado – No te pareció interesante, Ash?  
  
- Sí, mucho..- Respondió Ash, fastidiado.  
  
- Ya han pasado cuatro años desde ese entonces, y todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer..- Dijo Misty. Sacó su pokéball que contenía a Starmie, y agregó - Este Starmie es mi tesoro más preciado..  
  
- Gracias por considerarlo un tesoro, Misty..- Dijo Tori.  
  
Ash ya no pudo aguantar, y con un arranque de celos, exclamó:  
  
- Qué te parece una batalla, Tori??!! A ver si eres tan bueno!!  
  
El chico de pelo rubio se quedó mirando a Ash, confundido.  
  
- Quieres pelear conmigo, Ash??  
  
- Que estás sordo?? Claro que sí!!!- Gritó ash. Toda la gente que se encontraba ahí los miraban.  
  
- Acaso estás loco, Ash?? Te arrasará!!!- Exclamó Misty.  
  
- Claro que no!! Esta es mi oportunidad para diferenciar niveles!! Estoy seguro que le ganaré por lo menos a un Pokémon suyo!!!  
  
- Pero, Ash...- Dijo Brock. Tori lo interrumpió.  
  
- Está bien.. Si quieres una batalla, que sea mañana a las diez de la mañana, en el Campo de Batalla del Centro Pokémon, entendido?  
  
Ash sonrió arrogantemente.  
  
- Está bien..  
  
Tori no estaba muy contento que digamos.. Sabía el porqué Ash se comporta así con él.. El quiere a Misty, después de todo...  
  
Y quiere demostrar que él es el mejor..  
  
. . .  
  
Fin del capitulo dos  
  
. . . 


	3. El largo camino a la perfección

Capitulo tres: El largo camino a la perfección  
  
- Ash, estás seguro que quieres pelear contra él??- Le preguntaba Brock cada hora que pasaba en la noche – Se ve que es muy rudo..  
  
El entrenador de Pueblo Pallet, acostado en la parte de arriba de la litera, siempre contestaba:  
  
- Brock, sé lo que hago...  
  
Bueno, de eso no podía estar seguro Ash. Toda la noche se la pasó boca arriba, observando el techo, o lo que se podía ver de él. La habitación del Centro Pokémon era muy oscura.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en la batalla de mañana.. En que, si llegara a perder, no habría duda de que Misty se iría con Tori..  
  
De eso no cabría la menor duda...  
  
. . .  
  
- Todo éste tiempo...te he estado buscando, Tori..- Comentó Misty, mientras estaba con él en la soitaria sala de espera del Centro – Nunca esperé encontrarte, pero ya veo que lo hice..  
  
Tori, que tenía una gran taza de café en sus manos, contestó:  
  
- Yo sabía que me buscabas.. Por eso hacía todo lo posible con permanecer en Kanto...  
  
Misty sonrió, ruborizada.  
  
- Pero.. Creo que Ash tiene un poco de celos de mí...- Dijo Tori, con una gran gota en la cabeza – Es tu novio?  
  
Misty se puso roja ante esa pregunta.  
  
- No, no es mi novio.. Es un tonto!! Muy infantil, y todo lo demás!!!  
  
Tori sonrió. Parecía que había algo entre ellos dos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ash se levantó muy temprano. En la sala de espera, se encontró a Brock y Misty.  
  
- Te estabamos esperando, Ash.- Dijo Misty, sonriente.  
  
Ash también sonrió.  
  
- donde está Tori??- Preguntó.  
  
- Hola, Ash. Qué bueno que despertaste temprano!!- Exclamo el muchacho de Ciudad Central, saliendo de la revisión general de sus Pokémon – Bueno, ya estoy listo.. Será mejor que acabemos esto de una buena vez.  
  
- Sí..- Contestó Ash, muy serio.  
  
Al llegar al campo, Brock, haciendo de réferi, dijo:  
  
- Sólo podrán usar tres Pokémon. Debido a la diferencia de niveles, el entrenador Tori sólo podrá usar Pokémons de bajo nivel, y no podrá cambiar entre ellos, el retador sí podrá. Comiencen la pelea!!!  
  
- Charmander, yo te elijo!!!- Ash sacó de su primer Pokéball un Charmander.  
  
Tori sonrió. Sacó una pokéball y la lanzó:  
  
- Bellsprout, ve!!!  
  
Salió de la pokéball una especie de planta con raices en lugar de pies. Se movía muy extraño.  
  
- Un Bellsprout.. Esto va a ser fácil...- Dijo Ash a Pikachu, que no había tenido mucha participación en todo el día de ayer.  
  
- pika...- Dijo Pikachu, algo desconfiado.  
  
- Ash, no te confies!!! Esto no va a ser nada fácil!!- Dijo Misty, que estaba a un lado de Brock- Tori es extremadamente rudo!!!  
  
- Eso ya lo sé, Misty!! No tienes que recordármelo!!- Exclamó Ash a la pelirroja. Volvió a la batalla, y e ordenó a Charmander que usara su FlameThrower.  
  
Charmander obedeció, pero debido a los extraños movimientos de Bellsprout, éste pudo esquivarlos con relativa facilidad.  
  
- Perfecto!!! Ahora usa tu Vine Whip para detener a Charmander!!  
  
Bellsprout lanzó sus látigos a Charmander, que logró separarse de la planta con sus rasguños.  
  
Ash sólo se limitó a decir "bien hecho", pero sabía que estaba en un gran lío. Si está teniendo mucho trabajo con un simple Bellsprout, cómo será contra un Pokémon fuerte??  
  
- Ahora es nuestro turno!!!- Exclamó Tori – Bellsprout, usa tu Lech seed!!!!  
  
Bellsprout lanzó una semilla, que se pegó en la lagartija. Charmander sentía como la enredadera se pegaba a su cuerpo, y le absorbía todo su poder.  
  
- Chrmander!!!-Gritó Ash. Ya no se podía hacer nada; Charmander cayó, inconsciente.  
  
- Charmander no puede continuar!!!- Exclamó Brock – El ganador de ésta ronda es Tori!!!  
  
Ash metió a su charmander en su Pokéball.  
  
- Aún podemos parar esto, Ash..- Dijo Tori, que no quería seguir con todo esto.  
  
- no pararemos hasta que se acabe, Tori..- Contestó Ash- Bulbasaur, ve!!!  
  
Ash sacó su carta fuerte; Su Bulbasaur.  
  
- Está bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí... Bellsprout, usa tu Tackle!!!  
  
- Bulbasaur, embístelo!!!!  
  
Los dos Pokémon chocaron, pero la fuerza de Bulbasaur salió triunfante, haciendo volar al Bellsprout. Ash festejó ese golpe, pero paró al ver que la planta aún se movía, y hasta se levantó.  
  
" No pensé que se pudiera mover después de ese golpe.." Pensó el entrenador de Paleta.  
  
- Mi bellsprout, a pesar de no estar muy entrenado, tiene el suficiente poder para vencer a tu Bulbasaur, Ash..- Dijo Tori – Será mejor que te rindas, o te atenerás a las consecuencias.  
  
Ash gruñó. Después, se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
- Bulbasaur!!! Ataca con tu Vine Whip!! Atrapa a Bellsprout y azotalo!!!  
  
El Pokémon hizo caso, y atrapó a la planta con sus cepas. Después lo azotó fuerte, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada; Se levantó como si nada.  
  
- Nuestro turno!!! Bellsprout, Tacleo!!!  
  
La planta embistió a Bulbasaur, que no se esperaba todo esto.  
  
- Ash está en problemas.. Si no hace algo rápido para lastimar a Bellsprout, va a perder la ronda.- Le dijo Brock a Misty, que miraban preocupados el encuentro.  
  
- Pero.. Hay alguna forma de lastimar el delgado cuerpo de Bellsprout??- Preguntó Misty.  
  
- La verdad, no lo sé... Veamos cómo actúa Ash ante este tipo de cosas..  
  
- Bulbasaur, usa tu Tackle de nuevo!!!  
  
Bulbasaur embistió una y otra vez a Bellsprout, pero éste no sufría ningún daño. Después de varios golpes de la planta hacia Bulbasaur, a Ash se le ocurrió algo.  
  
- Bulbasaur, pisa a Bellsprout!!!!  
  
- Pisar??- Se preguntó Tori – Bellsprout, ten cuidado!! No sé sabe lo que un entrenador quiera hacer!!  
  
- Muy buen punto... Tori hace que su Pokémon esté precavido.. Eso es señal de un gran entrenador.. –Comentó Brock a Misty.  
  
Misty asintió, sonriente.  
  
- Sabía que Tori llegaría muy lejos.  
  
" yo también puedo llegar lejos.." Pensó Ash.  
  
Bulbasaur se aventó a la planta, pisándolo una y otra vez, pero no sucedía nada.  
  
- Ahora Bulbasaur, lanza tu semilla a su boca!!!  
  
- Eh?- Tori no podía creerlo – Bellsprout, aléjate de ahí!!  
  
Ya era muy tarde. Bulbasaur lanzó su semilla en la gran boca de Bellsprot, haciendo que las enredaderas salgan por ahí y se enreden desde dentro hacia fuera... Eso era demasiado astuto, inclusive para Tori, que estaba boqui abierto.  
  
- Bellsprout no puede continuar!!! El ganador de ésta ronda es Ash Ketchum!!  
  
- Sí!!!- Exclamaba el joven entrenador, abrazando a su Pikachu, feliz.  
  
- Vaya!! Cumplió lo que dijo!! Venció a un Pokémon de Tori!!- Dijo Misty a Brock, que no dudaba ni por un segundo que Ash pudiera hacer eso.  
  
- Sí.. Creo que Ash tiene mucho más deseos de ganar que Tori, a pesar de su experiencia como entrenador..  
  
- Bellsprout, regresa!!.. Vaya, debo admitir que nunca esperé algo como eso de ti, pero debes creer que mi siguiente Pokémon va a ser difícil...  
  
- Eso es lo que espero!- Exclamó Ash, ya más tranquilo al demostrar tal astucia ante Misty; Quería impresionarla y quitarle méritos al tal Tori.  
  
- Muy bien...- El muchacho rubio sacó una PokéBall y la lanzó – Charmander, ve!!  
  
De la esfera salió un Charmander, pero a diferencia del de Ash, éste se veía muy bien entrenado.  
  
- Este Charmander, a diferencia de bellsprout, si está entrenado.. Te aseguró que te va a costar más trabajo vencerlo.- Dijo Tori.  
  
Ash lanzó un leve gruñido de nerviosismo. Después gritó:  
  
- Bulbasaur, regresa!!- Y así, Ash regresó a su Pokémon a la PokéBall.  
  
- Buena acción.. Ash sabía que no podía vencer a un Pokémon de fuego con Bulbasaur.- Dijo Brock.  
  
- Es verdad...-Dijo Misty – Lo más seguro es que use a Squirtle contra Charmander.  
  
- Pero eso lo pone en desventaja...- Dijo Brock – Sólo puede usar tres Pokémon, y como ya usó uno más y lo perdió, Tori ya tiene la idea de cuál va a ser el último que va a utilizar Ash.  
  
- Tienes razón.. Nunca había pensado en eso..  
  
" Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.." Pensó Ash, sabiendo lo que dijo Brock con anterioridad "A pesar de que tengo un poco de ventaja contra el Charmander de Tori, no creo poder vencerlo."  
  
- Qué pasa, Ash? Quieres que ataque primero?- Preguntó Tori, confiado – Bueno... Charmander, Rasguños!!!  
  
- Char!!!- Charmander se lanzó hacia Squirtle y lo atacó sin piedad. La tortuga poco pudo hacer para defenderse.  
  
- Squirtle, escondete en tu caparazón y usa tu Tackle!!!- Ordenó Ash. Squirtle gritó su nombre y se escondió en su caparazón. Después de algunos rasguños fallidos de Charmander, el Pokémon sintió todo el poder del tacleo de la tortuga.  
  
Pero.. No pasó de eso.. Charmander seguía de pie, como si nada, muy al contrario de Squirtle, que se veía muy mal.  
  
- Te dije que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás!!- Exclamó Tori – Charmander, Fire Blast!!!  
  
Ash exclamó; Squirtle estaba en problemas.  
  
- Squirtle, a tu caparazón!!!!- Gritó, pero sabía que era cuestión de suerte el que su Pokémon estuviera de pie.  
  
- Eso no va a servir..- Murmuró Brock, pero Misty lo escuchó. Era verdad; Ash había perdido.  
  
El fuerte impacto del Fire Blast arrasó con Squirtle. La pobre tortuga no pudo mas con el calor y salió de su caparazón, reciviendo todo el poder del ataque.  
  
Squirtle cayó al piso, inconsciente.. Ante los frustrados ojos de Ash. Tori lanzó un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- Squirtle no puede continuar!!! Tori ha ganado ésta ronda!!  
  
Ash metió su Squirtle a la PokéBall, mientras ocultaba su cara llorosa bajo su gorra favorita y caía e rodillas al suelo; Había actuado como un tonto, y tenía que aceptarlo... No está al nivel.  
  
De repente, sintió la presencia de Tori cerca suyo. Levantó su rostro, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, con una mano extendida.  
  
- Tori..- Murmuró el chico de Pueblo Paleta.  
  
- Podríamos seguir la batalla, pero Bulbasaur no tendría oportunidad junto a mi Charmander... Tú lo sabes, Ash, y eso es un signo del buen entrenador que puedes llegar a ser.  
  
- Pero... Es imposible que llegue tu nivel. No utilizaste tus Pokémon fuertes, porque sabías que no podría contra ellos ni en un millón de años... Soy un completo fracaso.  
  
Tori sonrió.  
  
- Sabes? Me recuerdas a mí... Terco, pero de buenos sentimientos. Y te pareces tanto a mí, que sé porqué querías pelear conmigo. Y, créeme, tu persona especial se quedará contigo..  
  
Ash limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió. Tomó la mano de su rival como un gesto de buena fé entre los dos.. Haciendo una promesa de que la próxima vez que se enfrentaran, no se darían ventajas entre sí.. Porque ya habrían atravesado el largo y difícil camino hacia la perfección..  
  
. . .  
  
- Ya te vas?- Preguntó decepcionada Misty, al ver a su amor recogiendo sus cosas en el Centro Pokémon.  
  
- Sí.- Contestó el muchacho – Tengo un largo camino que recorrer. – Después, se dirigió con Ash y le dijo – Sólo espero que te encuentre en la Liga Pokémon. Quiero tener una buena batalla contigo, amigo.  
  
Ash contestó, ajustando su gorra:  
  
- De eso no te preocupes.  
  
Su Pikachu, que estaba en el hombro de Ash, dijo su nombre, feliz. Tori dio una pequeña risita.  
  
- Sólo espero encontrarte de nuevo, Tori...- Dijo Misty –Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros, o que me invitarías contigo..  
  
El muchacho se acercó a Misty, y contestó:  
  
- Creo que tienes más futuro al lado de Ash que conmigo..  
  
Ash escuchó eso, y se le salió una pequeña gota de su cabeza. Nadie lo notó, excepto Tori, pero Misty se sonrojó.  
  
-Yo, Un futuro con Ash? El único futuro que tendría es decirle "Te lo dije" cuando sea arrasado en la Liga Pokémon. –Dijo Misty, muy dignamente.  
  
- Ah, sí??? Pues yo llegaría más lejos que tú si entraras!!!!- Gritó Ash, desafiante.  
  
- Oh, sí, Claro!!!! Apostamos??  
  
- Qué tal si lo hacemos con una batalla??  
  
- Por favor, chicos!! No peleen enfrente de Tori!!- Dijo Brock, tratando de detener a sus amigos.  
  
" Ash.. Me recuerda a mí cuando peleaba con una niñita pelirroja de ocho años..." Pensó Tori, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Es más!! Un piedra, papel o tijera!!! Si tú ganas, vuelvo a Pueblo Paleta y me olvido de que quería ser Maestro Pokémon!!  
  
- Ya ve haciendo tus maletas, Ash!!!  
  
"Bueno, creo que es mucho peor que cuando peleaba con esa niña.."  
  
F I N 


End file.
